Wedding Dress
by maands
Summary: Ao mostrar-me seu vestido de casamento, estará partindo meu coração em mil pedaços. Mas enfim confesso: Esperarei o tempo que for simplesmente para lhe dizer... Eu amo você.
1. Chapter 1

**001**

Fui ao seu encontro desesperadamente ao descobrir que vocês brigaram. Meu coração aperta ao ver-te sofrer daquela maneira. Não sofra por ele, pois aquele canalha não merece suas lágrimas. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, jamais faria a minha princesa dos olhos prateados sofrer. Não fique triste, pois mesmo que esteja afogado em tristeza pela falta de seus carinhos, sempre estarei a te guiar, seguirei teus passos para que nenhum mal aconteça a ti.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, a discussão desta vez foi séria. – debulhava-se em lágrimas, manchando seu delicado rosto com a maquiagem borrada.

- Primeiro se acalme, pois eu irei te ajudar. Não se preocupe. – a morena subitamente me abraça, não sabendo o quanto isso me fazia bem, não importando em quais circunstâncias fossem.

Você se chateia facilmente ao discutirem, parece amá-lo realmente, para minha infelicidade. Mas uma coisa que me deixa intrigado, é o fato de que ao chamá-lo muitas vezes de idiota e sem coração, corre para os meus braços, como se eu fosse à pessoa que amasse de verdade, pois lhe dou refúgio e proteção. Devido a estes acontecimentos, eu fico na esperança de que um dia você possa me amar não só como um amigo, mas como o homem que realizará todos os seus sonhos e satisfará todos os seus prazeres.

Enquanto ouço atentamente suas palavras dramáticas e infelizes a descrever suas brigas, seus insultos e desentendimentos, penso em uma forma de dizer-lhe que eu sou o homem certo para você, que te trará a felicidade. Mas você parece preocupada demais nesse relacionamento, buscando um palpite meu de como solucionar suas brigas para que enfim possam seguir com o namoro.

Eu quero te dizer o que eu sinto por ti, mesmo se for para receber um "não"como resposta, ou até mesmo um "nunca mais quero te ver", porém eu sou um covarde... Acabo te ajudando, fazendo seu sorriso incandescente se abrir e seus olhos brilharem sob a luz do sol. Neste momento sua beleza ilumina minha alma obscura, me fazendo um homem feliz, só por ver-te bem.

Porém, mais uma vez torno a me recolher solitariamente, torturando a mim mesmo por não agir corretamente, ou pelo menos de uma forma que eu livrasse essa dor do meu coração, acabando de uma vez com esse segredo que não me faz pensar em outra coisa a não ser você. A noite cai, mais um dia resplandece, e meu coração continua doendo secretamente.

_"Quando você briga com ele_

_Às vezes você chora_

_E se sente triste e chateada_

_Eu fico esperançoso_

_Meu coração dói secretamente_

_Meu coração dói secretamente"  
_

Ao me encontrar novamente no dia seguinte, demonstrando tamanha felicidade faz-me sentir bem denovo, esquecendo que existia outro alguém na sua vida. Nós visitávamos os parques mais cheios, os circos mais engraçados, os teatros mais emocionantes... Nós éramos felizes. Se você se diverte mais comigo do que com seu namorado, porque não o deixa e corre para os meus braços de uma vez?

Meus amigos nos aborrecem fazendo piadas do tipo, os dois coram e riem, na verdade nunca há uma reação exata para o que fazemos. Mas o que realmente queria saber era o porquê você corava e ria, afinal, muitas pessoas se irritariam imediatamente e pediria para não continuar com as piadas.

_"E então só um pouco do teu sorriso_

_Me faz me sentir bem de novo_

_Para impedir que você descubra_

_Meus sentimentos por você_

_Porque então iríamos nos afastar_

_Eu prendo minha respiração, mordo_

_Meus lábios, oh, por favor, o deixe_

_E venha até mim"  
_

Garota, você me deixa confuso! Talvez se eu demonstrasse o que sinto você poderia me dispensar de uma vez para não me dar esperanças. Mas por outro lado... Não quero perder tua amizade, sua valiosa amizade, na qual já me livrou de muitas mágoas.

**Eu não sei viver sem você, por favor, o deixe... E venha até mim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**002**

Fui à casa do meu amigo, se é que ainda posso chama-lo assim. Ao chegar, me recebeu muito bem, sempre muito educado e prestativo. Porém, fiquei extremamente irritado quando ele decidiu que iria me revelar alguns de seus "segredos masculinos", denominado assim por ele afirmar que todos os homens possuem esses tipos de segredo, o que eu discordo totalmente.

Entramos no seu quarto, que por sinal estava todo bagunçado, e em seguida começamos a conversar.

- E então, mandou-me vir até aqui para quê? – já fui direto ao assunto, sem enrolações.

- Bem, é que... Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma coisa. – ele parecia sério.

- Diga logo, então. – insisti.

- Eu... Ah, esqueça. – deu as costas e começou a mexer em seu computador.

- Pelo que te conheço não é nada bom, e sei ainda mais; você não vai me contar. – é eu realmente o conhecia.

- Você está certo. Acho que não é o momento certo pra contar, logo mais você saberá. – ignorou qualquer tentativa minha de saber o que ele queria. Sem perder tempo, despedi-me dele e fui até a casa de sua noiva, esta sim podendo ter a certeza de chama-la de minha amiga, porém no fundo com esperanças de dizer meu amor.

Eu sei que ele está escondendo algo dela, e que a fará sofrer. Ela não deve confiar nele, como eu não confio mais, depois de ter roubado-a de mim. Já se compromissou seriamente com diversas garotas, e sempre as enganou e humilhou. Espero que não tente fazer o mesmo com a minha princesa, caso ocorra ele sofrerá as consequências, que não serão nada boas.

Enfim cheguei. Convidei-a para assistir a um filme que estreara, sobre fantasia, parecia muito bom. Ela aceitou com um sorriso singelo no rosto, fazendo com que eu me transbordasse de felicidade.

"_Baby, por favor, não segure a mão dele_

_Porque você deveria ser minha dama_

_Eu estive esperando por você por tanto tempo,_

_Por favor, olhe para mim agora"_

Nós passamos tantos momentos lindos, nos sentimos tão bem um do lado do outro... Você me completa, eu te faço bem, ele não é a pessoa certa para você. Por mim, faria qualquer coisa para tê-la só para mim, toda sua atenção e carinhos inteiramente sobre meu ser.

Nossa música predileta estava naquele filme, minha história parecia ter servido de inspiração para o autor. Pena que ocorreu um final trágico, algo que não posso deixar acontecer; a linda dama foi embora com seu vestido de casamento, deixando para trás um coração quebrado, jamais concertado, na qual nunca abandonou as lembranças de seu verdadeiro e único amor.

Eu rezo toda noite para que nada nem ninguém nos separe, para que um dia eu seja aquele que permanecerá ao teu lado durante todos os dias de minha vida; para que, ao contrário daquele filme, você coloque seu vestido branco e corra para os meus braços, jurando que irá passar o resto de sua vida comigo.

Um dia essas preces de nada mais adiantarão, e você olhará para trás com seu belo sorriso me dizendo... Adeus.

"_Quando a música começa, você jura que vai passar_

_O resto da sua vida com ele_

_Como eu rezei toda noite_

_Que esse dia nunca viria_

_**O vestido de noiva que você está vestindo**__"_

* * *

_Oláá pessoal! Sei que demorei muito (muito mesmo) para postar a continuação da história, sorry._

_Peço para que mandem reviews com sugestões, críticas ou elogios :)_

_Obrigada!_


End file.
